This invention relates to a fluid dispenser which is actuable periodically and automatically to dispense fluid for dispersal into the atmosphere.
Fluid dispensers are known to us which employ a mechanism operated by an electric motor which effects periodic operation of an aerosol spray container to spray a perfumed aerosol into the atmosphere of a room. Such dispensers provide a very quick and noticable fragrance in the room but the effect reduces very quickly in the period before the next actuation of the mechanism. This is disadvantageous and although the effect can be reduced by reducing the time intervals this is not practical where battery operation of the electric motor is involved in view of the reduced battery life which would result.
Dispensers of the wick type are also known to us in which a wick dips into a container of a perfumed volatile liquid and has one end exposed to the atmosphere. The liquid in the container is absorbed by the wick and is dispersed therefrom by vaporisation. Such an arrangement provides a continuous dispersion of fluid into the atmosphere and provides a substantially constant fragrance in a room. It has been discovered that such a continuous fragrance is less pleasing to occupiers of a room than the previously mentioned system in which the fragrance is periodically boosted.